Love in an Elevator
by BellaTonks
Summary: Edward falls in love with a stranger after spending one night with her trapped in a dark elevator only to have her disappear in the morning. His only hope is to find the match to the panties she left behind. Will he find her again? For the SMC contest.
1. Love in an Elevator

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Love in an Elevator  
**

**Penname:BellaTonks**

**Movie or TV Show: 100 Girls  
**

**Main Character Pairing: B/E  
**

**POV: Edward  
**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009

* * *

**

**A/N**: Well this practically took me forever to write, but I did it finally. I hope you enjoy it, I most certainly had fun writing it. Written and inspired by the SMC contest. You should really check it out, there are some cool stories on there. :)

**Disclaimer**: As always I do not own _Twilight_ or the movie 100 Girls. :D

* * *

The 'virgin vault' and inside was the girl of my dreams. Amongst the hundred girls in the building was my one true love, the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with. Only problem: I had no idea who she was. It was the week of finals and my final chance at finding love. The girl I had spent one incredible night with trapped in an elevator.

**Three months ago …**

I was here in the virgin vault (as Emmett referred to it) attending a party. My dorm mate Emmett had disappeared not soon after we arrived. The party was just like any other college party, horny frat boys and drunken females. The whole thing was a like a scene from 'Girls Gone Wild'. I remained in the corner, drinking away the night, alone. Every so often a girl would approach me. Sure they were sexually appealing and I have had my fair share of them in the past, but I was done with all of that.

I wanted to find love, to find that special someone. I was done with the one-night stands.

"Eddie, boy, these are the best years of our lives," Emmett shouted. He was beyond inebriated. He wrapped his arm around my neck bringing me down into a headlock. "Take a look at all the pussy in this room aching for some serious deep dicking."

I jerked myself free from his grasp.

"Please, Emmett," I said disgusted by his remark. I straighten myself and tried to adjust my disheveled hair. "And stop calling me Eddie."

"Ahh, don't be so … melodramatic," he hiccuped.

"I'm leaving now." I walked away from him.

"Come on, Ed-" he started to call out to me when a busty blond walked pass him. "Hey baby, want to hop onboard the Emmett express," he chased after her.

With that I took my leave. I made my way to the elevator and I stepped inside. I took a swig of the beer I still had in my hand, closed my eyes and thought to myself, 'there's got to something better than this.'

"Oh, hold the elevator," a girl shouted from the hallway. I held my hand out to hold it open as she stumbled in. She was carrying a heavy load of laundry so I couldn't see her face. "Can you hit the basement floor please?"

"Sure," I said and hit the button. The doors closed and leaned back against the wall.

As soon as the doors shut and the elevator began to descend, the lights flickered several times before the power went off completely and the elevator came to an abrupt halt causing the girl to drop the load she was carrying.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," I said trying to find the panel in the dark. I pressing every button, but nothing seemed to work. "Looks like there's a power outage; we're just going to have to sit tight and wait till the power comes back."

"That's just great," she grumbled. I heard her take a step toward the doors, but instead she tripped over the clothes she had dropped before. She yelped and somehow through the dark, I miraculously caught her in my arms before she could hit her face on the doors.

"Are you okay?" I inquired while still holding her in my arms.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "I'm sorry. Darkness doesn't work well with the uncoordinated."

I chuckled and rubbed the side of her arms. "Maybe you should sit down then. It may be awhile before the power comes back on." I took her hand and guided her to the back of the elevator so she wouldn't trip again and sat down beside her.

I exhaled loudly.

"So," I said trying to break the silence. "Doing laundry on a Friday night, how come you aren't partying like the rest of them?"

I heard her sigh.

"I'm sorry," I said feeling like a dick. She probably didn't want to talk about it. "I didn't mean to pry. I was just trying to make polite conversation. I didn't want to seem rude. You don't have to answer. I'll shut up now."

She began to giggle. "No, it's alright. I don't mind," she said. She scratched head and then began to run her fingers through her hair. "You've been to one of these things; you've been to them all. You know what I mean?"

"I know exactly what you mean," I agreed.

"It's always the same thing," she went on. "Drunken, horny guys breathing down my neck and girls flashing their tits like a 'Girls Gone Wild' video. It's disgusting and it gets old after the hundredth time. Sure, I've had my fun in the past, but now I'm ready for something different. They're all just fake and full of themselves," she paused for a moment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go on like that."

I lightly laughed. "There is no need to apologize to me. Why would you feel like you need to?"

She remained quiet for a little bit longer.

"Well … didn't you just come from the party?" She said warily. "I didn't mean to offend."

"No, don't worry about it. In truth I left because of all the reasons you mentioned."

"So why are you here then?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I was actually dragged out here by my idiot roommate. He thought I needed to _unwind_, so he tried to hook me up with this girl, Tanya. I believe that's her name."

"So, what, she wasn't … attractive enough?"

"No, she's very attractive. Strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, long silky legs," I could practically hear her roll her eyes. It made me smile for some odd reason. "The playboy model type; you know, the kind that is fully stacked, but nothing going on up there. And I'm pretty sure her personality isn't the only fake thing about her either."

She laughed at that which I joined in. Her laughter was infectious; it was a very enjoyable sound.

"So," she said. "Do you go to school here?"

"Yes, it's my last semester in fact. Then I start my residency afterward."

Maybe it was because of the darkness or perhaps because I didn't have to worry about any pretenses, but I was comfortable talking with her. She had a very witty sense of humor and she was also very intelligent. We agreed on a lot of things, but also disagreed on others. She spoke with such conviction.

"You have to admit," she started to say. "Michael Jackson was awesome back in the eighties," she said seriously.

I began to laugh out loud. She was quite entertaining.

"What?" I could hear the smile on her face. "Come on, admit it. Michael Jackson was a global phenomenon. He brought people from all over the world together."

I continued laughing, "Yea, he did. It's just too bad he couldn't take his worldwide fame and bring countries together instead of using it to lure kids into his bedroom."

She sighed, "Sadly, you're right."

We spent, for what felt like hours just talking and laughing; all thoughts of my evening and being trapped in an elevator forgotten. My only thoughts were of this incredibly smart, funny girl.

I heard her rub her hands against her bare arms.

"Cold," I smirked. "Or do I make you nervous?"

"You wish," she countered. "It _is_ pretty cold in here."

Before she could protest, I had removed my jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You didn't have to. I'm sure I could have found something in my pile of laundry."

"I don't mind. Besides, if you're as clumsy as you say you are, I couldn't possibly risk you tripping into your mass pile of laundry and getting lost."

She swatted my arm playfully and we laughed together.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I'll be fine."

She was still rubbing her hands against her arms. Unconsciously, I rubbed my hands together to warm them up.

"Hold still," I said when she began to lean away. "I'm not trying anything." I placed my hands on either side of her and began rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep her warm.

"You don't have to do this." I could feel a she was bit tense.

"I promise I won't try anything," I assured her.

She loosened up and after a moment, leaned slowly into me. I didn't stop her, I didn't want to. I stopped rubbing her arms and just took her into mine. She was getting sleepy. We must have been in here for hours. I too felt the tiredness beginning to consume me.

Slowly her head dropped onto my shoulder, but almost immediately lifted her it back up.

"I'm sorry," she said.

I hadn't realized how close her face was to mine. I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"It's okay. It's late and you need to sleep," I said desperately trying to find her eyes.

No doubt she could feel the proximity of our faces. I felt her tense up, but didn't pull away. My breathing and heartbeat increased. I took an audible gulp and could hear her lips part. My body took control in that moment; I leaned forward, closed the gap between us and placed a hesitant kiss on her lips.

I hesitated for another brief second, testing her reaction. I could still feel her hot breath and when she didn't slap my face, I kissed her again, only this time taking the side of her face into my hand.

Her lips were so soft and plump, her face smooth and unblemished. Her mouth opened quickly to me and her taste was sweet and tangy. Our tongues danced together. She buried her hands into my hairs and I wrapped my other around her back.

My heart was swelling and I felt as if my chest would burst open from my heart's frantic beating. I had never felt anything like it; it felt so right. Her petite body fit so well against mine, my hand was just the right size to adorn her face. I wanted to sit here and kiss her forever. Her heavy breathing and pleasant moans suggested she felt the same.

Things began to get heated, she grabbed onto my shoulders and as if we were thinking the same thing, I pulled her body toward mine so she straddled me. Our kiss never broke; it only intensified, hands beginning to explore.

Immediate as it began, it ceased. We pulled away, our lungs becoming devoid of oxygen; our breathing ragged. We sat there trying to control it, her forehead leaned against mine.

She giggled lightly. "I thought you weren't going to try anything," she smiled.

I laughed at her comment. As much as I wanted to continue, she deserved better than this, something better than what the old Edward would've done.

She climbed off me and sat back at my side. I exhaled loudly. After a minute, she yawned and stretched out her arms.

"Here," I said as I once against wrapped my arms around her. "This time I _really_ promise not to do anything. Get some sleep; it might be awhile before anyone finds us. I'll keep you warm."

"Okay," she yawned. She leaned her head back onto my shoulder.

She yawned once more. "I'll _see_ you tomorrow … or this morning; whichever."

I chuckled. "Yes, I'll _see _you then." She nuzzled into my embrace and after about a minute she dozed off. I leaned my head against hers. Yes, tomorrow will be a new day, a day of revelations, and a day of new beginnings.

I never asked her for her name, because a name should always accompany a face. I had fallen in love for her and tomorrow I will let it be known.

Good night, until tomorrow … my love.

XOXOXOXOX

I awoke the next morning, sprawled out on the floor. I rubbed my face and stretched out my arms and legs. When my hands hit the wall I snapped my eyes open. I would see her, the girl from last night; the girl of my dreams. I sat up in anticipation, eager to see my beloved, but when I looked over, she wasn't there.

Where was she? Had it all been a dream?

She can't be gone. No. No. No! I slammed my fists to the ground and hit something soft. I looked down to my side and my hand grasp around the evidence of her existence, that last night hadn't been just a dream, but a dream come true. I had found the one, the girl that had filled the empty void in my heart.

I would find her. I would do whatever it took to find her. I _will_ find her.

For if this satin white underwear was a representation of my love, then her satin white bra was my match; my destiny.

So after much deliberation, I formulated a plan to penetrate the 'virgin vault'. As fate would have it, I worked on campus as a maintenance man and what better way to get in. I had tried to enlist the help of Emmett, who thought I was nuts and wasting my time.

So my plan was in effect, I sat at my desk today awaiting the call. Earlier in the day, I emptied a bag full of mice through one of the open windows of the girls' building and since I was the only one on call today, I knew they'd have me take care it.

I helped screaming girls out of their rooms and while they were out I searched through their drawers to find a match.

It was a very interesting afternoon, but I didn't find a match. I was only able to search part of the first floor, but next I would continue onto the second floor. Before I left, I turned down the temperature so it would be too cold and they'd call me again to fix it.

They waited two days to call, but I was out the door the moment they did. Once there, I quickly made my way to the second floor. I knocked on their doors and told them I was there to fix the thermostat. They let me into their rooms while I had them wait outside.

I searched through their rooms and nothing. If only could remember what floor I was on. I had been on several from the ground floor to the fifth. I was mildly intoxicated to have paid attention, not to mention disgruntled because I didn't want to be there in the first place.

I would not give up, though. She was worth it and I would stop at nothing to find her.

Before I left I made sure to tamper with the third floor electrical system so that by tomorrow I would be called in to fix it.

I went back to my room and locked myself in it. I fell onto my bed and started thinking about her. A warm feeling crawled up my body and I reached for my pocket to pull out the white satin underwear. I brought it up to my chest, above my heart and thought of that night. I drifted off to sleep with thoughts of holding her in my arms.

The next day, I was on the third floor 'fixing' the electricity. I had an easier time going through their rooms because most of the girls were in class.

I was in the last room and no luck. I needed a bathroom break; I hadn't taken a piss since this morning. I stepped into use the girl's bathroom (every room had their own bathroom) almost tripping over the floor mate. I lifted the seat and did my business. I washed my hands after and was about to step out when I heard the room door open.

Crap! I had broken into this girl's room and she would not be too pleased to find me here. I looked around frantically for a place to hide. Left with no real options, I dove into the bathtub and closed the shower curtains.

I heard her in room as she put her things down before coming into the bathroom. Now, I don't know what it is, but I always had this notion that girls have a sixth sense about certain things. As soon as she walked in she knew something was amiss. She crouched down to adjust the floor mate that I had tripped over. She looked at her sink and noticed that her hand soap was disarray; like it had been previously used as well as her sink. She began scrubbing her sink when I noticed the most damning evidence of my intrusion. I left the toilet seat up.

Shit, I was fucked!

When she had finished cleaning her sink, she paused to make a final inspection. I stopped breathing, but I could hear my heart pounding in my chest and I feared it would give me away. She took a step back and looked as if she was about to leave, but instead did a 180, yanked open the shower curtain and sprayed hairspray in my face.

I screamed in pain. "Argh, my eyes!" I placed my hands instinctively to protect my face.

She stopped. "What are you doing in my room? I'm calling the police!"

"No, please wait," I tried to reach for her, but couldn't see anything.

There was a moment of silence and I thought she had left the room.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yes," I replied automatically trying to open my eyes.

I heard her giggle. "It's me, Angela Weber, from high school."

"Oh, hey Angela," I said meekly. I do remember her; we used to hang out from time to time.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for breaking into your room," I apologized. "I was sort of looking for someone." I tried getting out of the tub.

"Here," she extended her hands out and helped me out.

I told her about my encounter in the elevator and how I had been sabotaging the building to search through their rooms so I could find a match. While I was explained, she helped heal my eyes and kept apologizing for blinding me.

"Awe, that is so romantic," she said.

"Yea … well," I said timidly.

"You know what?" she said putting the eye solution down and wiping my eyes. "I'm going to help you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am a sucker for these sorts of things."

With a new found hope and a man on the inside (well, woman), my quest continued. With Angela, I had someone to visit, which gave me almost unlimited access to the 'virgin vault'. Within the next couple of days, she helped me look through rooms I had missed on the first and second floors. She was my lookout. When we had fully searched all three floors, it was time to move onto the fourth and fifth. I showed her where the heater and electrical systems were and how to diffuse them.

By this time, I had become the official repairman of the 'virgin vault'. Most knew me by name and others like to call me 'maintenance boy.' I had become friends with a lot of them.

I was on the fourth floor today, Angela standing ever so vigilant outside for as long as she could before having to go to class. I had stepped out of one of the rooms when I noticed a girl to my left was being harassed by a tall, dirty blond, chauvinist pig.

He had her pressed against the wall and she clearly looked uncomfortable.

"No, Mike," she pushed against his chest. "I said we were through."

"Don't be like this, baby," he said trying to sound smooth. "You know you want me."

"Just let me go," she kept pushing. "I want nothing more to do with you, you cheating bastard!"

"You know it meant nothing," he offered. "You are the one I want."

He leaned into kiss her, but she slapped him across the face. He didn't seem to appreciate that too much because he became more forceful. There was no one else on the floor and it was evident that I was her only hope. She was trying relentlessly to push him away, but he only grasped her tighter.

Immediately, I ran over to them and knocked right into him causing him to release her and fall to the floor. She quickly stepped behind me.

"What the fuck?" I heard him groan.

I turned to the girl behind me, she looked frightened and perplexed. "Go to your room. You'll be safe there."

She took a moment as she gazed into my eyes before nodding her head. She was about to turn to leave when she suddenly shouted, "Look out!"

I turned a moment too late. The Mike character had gotten back up and sucker-punched me in the side of my face. I fell to the floor slightly disoriented and the girl crouched down to my side.

"Just leave, Mike," she shouted at him. "I never want to see you again!"

"Pfft, whatever, bitch," he spat. "Have fun with your new pussy boyfriend." Before leaving he kicked me once in the stomach.

"You asshole," she yelled and took off her shoes and threw them at him. He kept walking until he was finally out of site. "Are you alright?" she turned her attention back to me. I was lying on the floor holding my stomach and my face was screaming in pain.

I really couldn't answer her, I had just gotten the wind kicked out of me and had no breath to respond. So all I could do was grunt. She got up slightly and placed both her hands under pits to help me get up. Once I managed to get up, she took one of my arms and swung it around her shoulders to support my weight and made our way to her room.

She laid me down on her bed and scurried off for a moment before coming back with a coke can in her hands and sat down next to me.

"Let me have look," she said taking my hand away from my face. She winced slightly and placed the cold can on the side of my face. "It'll keep the swelling down."

"Thank you," I groaned.

"No, _thank you_," she emphasized. "That was very noble of you."

"It was nothing."

She chuckled. "Still, thank you."

I smiled at her. With my good eye, I noticed her more clearly for the first time. She was very pretty, almost beautiful. She was a little pale, but it complimented her brown hair and eyes. I wondered if this was my mystery girl.

"My name is Edward, by the way. Edward Cullen and you are?"

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." She held her hand out and I shook it. "I am pleased to meet you, Edward Cullen. I've seen you around here a lot. You're the maintenance boy, right?"

I chuckled, "Yes, I'm the maintenance boy. Do you have something that needs fixing?"

"Oh, I think you've already helped me with my problem," she smiled.

"Any time," I said.

We stared at each of for a moment. Her eyes were mesmerizing and she had a beautiful smile, I couldn't seem to turn away. She cleared her throat pulling me from her gaze and I noticed that she was blushing.

She stood up suddenly and began looking around the room nervously.

"I actually have to go to class now," she began to say.

"Oh, of course," I said trying to lift myself off the bed.

"No, what are you doing?" She pushed me back to stop me. "Rest here until you feel better, then you can leave. Please, you can stay here for as long as you need."

"That's not necessary." I tried to get up again, but my stomach began to protest.

"I insist," she held me down.

"Well, if you insist," I relented and relaxed into the bed. "Will you be okay on your own? I wouldn't want you to run into that asshole again."

"Thanks, I'll be fine. My class is just over in the adjacent building," she assured me. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. "Just don't forget to lock up."

Once she was out of sight, I rested my head against the headboard while holding the coke can to my face. I looked around her room and I took notice of her extensive book collection. I also noticed that her room was rather messy, but somehow it was an organized mess.

After five minutes the can had lost its coldness, I threw my legs to the side of the bed and slowly got up. My stomach didn't hurt as much now, but I'm sure my face was another story. I'd probably have a black eye by the end of the day.

I took the opportunity now that I was alone in her room to search through her drawers. I mildly hoped that Bella would be my mystery girl; she seemed like a very nice girl.

At the last draw I held my breath and of course I came up short.

No match.

I sighed sadly.

I left her room dejectedly and made sure to lock up like she asked. I continued on to the other rooms and after finishing I went down to Angela's room. She immediately came to my side and asked what had happened to my face. I explained about the encountered I had with Mike and Bella.

"Oh thank God she's finally rid of him," she said. "She's too good for him and deserves better. Mike was always such an asshole, cheated on her countless times."

"Yea, that sucks," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

I looked at her momentarily and then sighed. "I kind of …hoped … that she was my mystery girl."

"So no match I'm presuming," she said sadly.

I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." She placed her hand on my shoulder and started to rub it. "Hey, we still have one more floor to cover. You'll find her." She smiled at me, but I still wasn't certain. "Hey, join me for dinner and I'll make you some comfort food."

I agreed and we made our way to the kitchen. When she was done, we took our food back to her room and talked throughout dinner.

Sitting there and I couldn't help but think how perfect Angela was. She was the girl next door type, the one you bring home to mom and then worse, you marry her and then she becomes your mom. She was everything a man would want from a trophy wife; she was someone you could easily fall in love with.

"You're so perfect, Angela," I blurted out.

She laughed at my comment. "I am far from perfect, Edward. You should see the things I get up to with my boyfriend Ben. In fact, promise me that once you find your mystery girl, we'll all go out on a double date."

"Sure, Angela, I could agree to that."

"And to prove that I am far from the goody-goody image that I project, I'll have something in store for you on the fifth floor in a couple of days. Just you wait and see." She smiled menacingly.

A week or so later, I got a call from the girls' building requesting my presence as soon as possible. I took the elevator to the fifth floor and when I stepped off I was in awe. She didn't. I laughed to myself as I eyed the scene in front of me. There was graffiti writing on one of the walls of the fifth floor. What was funny about it was not so much that Angela had done it, but more so what it said.

'Love in an elevator' with a picture of two people kissing.

I started to work, taking 'breaks' every so often. By the end of the day, I had two rooms left and one of them contained mystery girl.

I quickly went through the first one and found nothing. My heartbeat raced now, one room left. This was it, the moment of truth. I practically barged in and searched through the drawers like there was no fucking tomorrow.

And there wasn't.

There was no match.

How could that be?

After what seemed like forever, I walked out of the room. I would never find her now, I had lost all hope. I dismally went back to the task at hand and finished covering up the graffiti. It was almost symbolical, painting over the graffiti, removing any signs that it had ever existed, like my elevator girl. I felt my heart sink, I wanted to break down and cry.

Soon after I had finished, Angela stepped off the elevator, took one look at my face and ran over to me and took me into her arms. She hugged me for a long time, I found her very comforting.

"There, there now," she said soothing my back. "You cannot give up hope."

"How can I not?" I said miserably. "I've searched this entire building and nothing."

"Well," she pulled away. "I took the liberty and came up with a backup plan."

"What did you do?"

"I may have taken an ad out in the school paper requesting a rendezvous with a certain witty, clumsy elevator girl," she said slyly.

"Angela, you're a genius." I kissed the side of her face.

"I know." We both laughed. "As one of the editors of the paper, I will ensure the ad runs every week. So every Thursday night you will wait in the basement under the cover of darkness, to sort of recreate the elevator experience and she won't be too shy."

I had continued doing repairs in the girls' dorm building every now and then. By the end of the semester, I practically knew every girl in the building. I would even see Bella every so often; she would smile at me, but never went beyond small talk.

And every Thursday I waited and waited and waited, but she never came.

Which is why, after three months, I am standing outside in front of the girls' dorm building tonight. This was my final attempt at finding her. I said I would let it be known what she meant to me and now I am about to pour my heart and soul to her and I didn't care who heard me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen," I shouted. Slowly one by one the girls approached the windows to see what all the commotion was about. Once I had the attention of every girl in the building I continued. "For the last three months I have been searching for my soul mate; the girl from the elevator. I know you haven't wanted to make yourself known, but I need to find you. I need … you. You are my entire reason for being; you are my everything. I'd do anything and be anyone for you.

"Without you I am as alone as an abandoned dog on the side of the highway. Together, we can spend perfect days shopping and cooking together. I'll never make wise cracks when you scrap the tires against the curb while parallel parking. If you content to live with me, I'll clean the toilet every week; I'll do it with my tongue if you ask. I will only pass gas underneath the covers and only in the dire of circumstances. And I won't buy one of those red sports cars when I hit my midlife crisis.

"I declare I will separate the whites from the coloreds. I'll never huff and puff while waiting for you to put on your makeup. I will always pull out your chair for you. I'll message your feet when you've had a long day. I'll make a point to see chick flicks with you like 'Pride and Prejudice.'

"I pledge to always say yes, when you ask 'is my hair looking okay tonight?' I am going to bring a whole new meaning to the word cuddle. I'm going to save every birthday card you send me. And I'll actually write you real letters when were apart. I'll never expect you to know where I left my car keys. I'll never leave my socks on the floor. My belly button will always be lint free."

There were several giggles and awes emanating throughout the building.

"I want to full on kiss your clitoris; it will be the most passionate, intimate experience you'd ever have. And when you're too tired for sex; I'll be content with just holding you in my arms and rocking you to sleep. I will always make love to you, even when we're fucking. I will keep pace with you when we walk hand in hand. I'll cut my hair to your liking. I declare now … that I would give my life for you. And if you fail to come to me … I know some part of me will surely die."

I ended my speech and looked at every girl. They were silent, not a word could be heard. Never in my life had I done anything like this. And never in my life, have I ever felt this anxious. I was sure I would collapse from all the blood rushing my head. I stood there for what felt like an eternity.

Nothing.

I felt my heart shattering into a million pieces. I was about to turn and leave when it happened.

"I'm the girl, Edward," a girl from the third floor shouted. My heart instantly put itself back together and jumped in excitement. I was about to run into the building when another girl shouted.

"No, I'm the girl, Edward," a girl from the second floor shouted.

Immediately every girl in sight began to shout, "I'm the girl!" or "I'm not the girl from the elevator, but I'll go out with you, Edward!"

Oh … my …God! I was in complete and utter shock and amazement. I stood there looking at every girl trying to gain my attention. Somehow I had accomplished every man's dream; I had the choice of a hundred girls to pick from, I could choose any girl I wanted and she would agree to be mine.

But I didn't want just any girl, I wanted _the_ girl. I searched over every single window and that's when I saw her. She stood there beautifully silhouetted at her window. That was her, it had to be her.

I took off like a man on fire, like a man burning with love. I ran up the stairs and pushed through the door and jolted down the hallway. I came to an abrupt halt in front of her door. I quickly tried to regulate my breathing before I knocked.

"I know it's you, Bella. Please open the door."

I heard movement on the other side and she walked to the door and she sighed heavily before opening it.

"Edward," she sighed.

But before she could continue, I stepped forward, took her face in my hands and kissed her. The past three months poured itself into that kiss, like my lips had waited their entire lives to kiss her. I started leading her back into her room and kicked the door closed behind me. Her hands came up to my forearms and immediately responded to the kiss.

We stood there kissing each other endlessly. It had been everything I had dreamed of and more. My memory did her kisses no justice, I was in heaven. But soon, I felt like I was being pulled away from it when Bella removed her lips away from mine.

"Edward, wait," she gasped trying to catch her breath.

Our breathing was ragged.

I still held her face in my hands and I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against hers.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that again," I said truthfully. "I love you, Bella."

"You don't love me, Edward." She said with tears welling up in eyes. "You hardly know me."

"No, I do Bella. I love you with all my heart and with all that I am," I uttered. The tears began to spill out of her eyes. "Bella, please believe me that I have never met anyone like you. We connected that night; I know you felt it too. Tell me why, why did you run away?"

She stepped away from me and walked over to her bed and sat down. She placed her hands on her face and cried silently.

"I did … I did feel it," she said after uncovering her face. I came to sit down next to her and took her hand in mine while the other wiped the tears from her beautiful face.

"Then why?" I asked again.

She sniffed once. "When I woke up that morning, I was more than excited to see you, but when I saw who you were, my world crumbled. You're Edward Cullen."

I was a bit confused and I tilted my head slightly. She noticed and elaborated further.

"I know of your reputation, Edward Cullen," she said timidly. "I know what kind of girl you go for; I've seen you several times at parties and the type of people you associate with. Look at me, how could I possibly compare?"

"Bella you are beautiful, no, you are beyond beautiful." I stroked her cheeks. They were just as soft as I remembered, even if they were mildly damp from her tears. "I will agree that in the past I led a seemingly impulsive and vicarious type of lifestyle and my choice in company wasn't always the best. But that's all changed now because I've found you. And everything I said out there, I meant every word. I would do anything for you, Bella. Just please, please believe that I am truly and madly in love with you."

"I love you too, Edward."

She flung her arms around my shoulders and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. I was in heaven again. Our lips once again danced to the beat of our rapid heartbeats. Her hands began to slide from the back of my neck to the front my shirt and started unbuttoning my shirt. I quickly grabbed her hands to stop her.

"We don't have to do this, Bella. I can wait for however long it takes for you to be ready to do this," I breathed.

She gazed into my eyes momentarily. "Haven't we waited long enough, Edward? I want this; I need to be with you. You don't know how badly I've wanted you."

She continued holding my gaze and with that I kissed her again. We greedily started ridding each other of our clothes. She tore at my shirt and tossed it somewhere behind me. I grabbed at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. The sight of her was both alluring and humorous.

I reached for her bra and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she began to cover herself.

I stopped her from doing so and reached for my pocket and yanked out the underwear.

"Hey, where did you get that? I've been looking everywhere for them." She looked shocked and relieved at the same time.

"You left them in the elevator that day," I said to her and then explained to her what I had done to find its match. "I searched your room that day, but I didn't find the match."

She began to laugh just then immediately after she started to blush. "Well … I don't always match my undergarments. I'm just too in a rush sometimes that I really don't care and that day I had this bra on."

Again I laughed and kissed her once on the lips and said, "Just another thing for me to add onto my list of things that I love about you."

I had found my match; she was my match after all. We continued removing our clothing until we were left in nothing but our underwear. I had the honor of removing her bra.

"Beautiful," I whispered. And the lushes red blush appeared on her face again. I laid her down on the bed and kneeled to the side her creamy white legs. I leaned forward and took her left nipple and covered it with my watering mouth while my left hand played with her harden right nipple.

"Hmm, that feels good," she moaned.

I continued playing and savoring her delectable orbs before my senses began craving something else. My hands started caressing slowly down her magnificent body, my mouth trailing wet kisses from the mounds of her perky breasts, down her beautifully sculpted stomach to right below her midriff. My fingers reached underneath her underwear and began to pull it down her legs and dropped them to the floor.

She was now fully naked before me. God, she was beautiful. What had I done to deserve her? My gaze was making her feel uncomfortable and again started to cover herself.

"No, love," I said. "You are more glorious than anyone I've ever seen or any mythical goddess ever created. Never forget that."

I kissed her luscious lips before making my way back down to her pulsing heat between her legs. I ran my hand up her leg before placing it between her legs and gently pulling them apart. I looked back to her seeking permission and she nodded, almost begging me to. My hand touched her hot slickness. I needed to taste her. I placed my head between her legs and oh so delicately started licking her warm folds.

Her taste was exquisite and had become my new favorite flavor in the world. I parted her wet folds with my fingers and as I promised earlier I passionately kissed her clitoris with the same vigor I had kissed her mouth the moment I had learned her identity. I flicked my tongue over her clitoris frantically and at the same time I inserted two fingers into her and made a 'come here' motion, almost as if I were beckoning her to cum in my mouth. She screamed in pure ecstasy as she pulled at my hair. I didn't mind and after a few more flicks of my tongue, she came in my mouth, screaming out my name. I sucked her every last drop; it was like sweet nectar from heaven. I kissed her folds once more causing to shake slightly.

I kissed my way back up her body, my hands worshiping her curvaceous frame. Her skin had become hot and clammy.

"Wow, that was … amazing," she said slightly out of breath. "You were right too."

"I usually am, but what about this time," I said cockily.

"That was the most passionate, intimate experience I've ever had in my life." She smiled widely.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did." I leaned down to kiss while having her taste herself on my lips. She didn't seem to mind, in fact she seem to quite enjoy it.

Her hands began to travel down the side of my body until they reached my boxers where my painfully erect cock was aching to be released from its cotton confinement. It had been throbbing from the moment I had laid eyes on her. She started pulling my boxers down as far as she could before I kicked them off to the side.

We continued kissing as her fingered brushed down my chest and reached down to grab my cock. I groaned at the feel of her little hand around me.

"Wow," she breathed against my lips, "You're a big boy, aren't you?"

I laughed at her reference, I found it quite adorable; not to mention an ego booster. She started pumping her hand up and down my shaft making me impulsively jerk my hips into her firm hand.

"I want you, Isabella," I whispered. "I want you so badly."

"Then take me," she rasped against my ear.

She let go of my cock and I brushed it against her entrance. I couldn't wait to be inside, but I needed to take care of something first.

"Do I … do I need to get something before we do this," I inquired.

She shook her head as if it were something inconsequential. "I am already taken care of in that department, so no little Eddie in nine months to worry about."

I smiled once before kissing her and not waiting for anymore delays and pushed myself through her warmth. We both gasped in unison. I remained motionless for a bit, allowing her to adjust to my 'big boy' as she put it and also to contain myself from blowing my load.

She pushed her hips forward, taking in the rest of me in her until I was buried deep within her. Slowly I rocked my hips as I gazed into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Isabella," I whispered as I kissed her.

I was euphoric; the sensation of being with her was beyond anything I could describe. Every now and then she moaned my name along with 'faster' and/or 'harder'.

Her moaning and gasping made me do just that. I began pounding into her relentlessly; the headboard would slam against the wall.

I could tell that her release was near once again. She started screaming more loudly.

"Oh God, Edward!" she screamed as her fingers dug into my back. "Right there … harder, harder. Keep going!"

My breathing was ragged and coming out in loud desperate grunts as my assault on her picked up. I felt my own release near, but I needed my sweet angel to cum before me.

"Cum for me, Bella," I murmured against her throat, "Cum for me, my love."

A few more thrusts, her walls tightened around me and came all over my cock. She threw her head back on the pillow and screamed as she released. "Oh, sweet leaping Jesus! Fuck!"

Seeing and hearing her in pure ecstasy triggered my own release. I shot out what felt like three months of pent-up semen deep within her.

I collapsed on top of her; both of us completely out of breath and completely drenched.

"I love you, Bella," I said. "I want to be with you always." I kissed along her neck line and anywhere else I could kiss.

Bella held me in her arms and kissed the top of my head. "God, I love you too, Edward. I'm yours for the taking."

After our breathing had regulated, I still hadn't moved away from her. She started to shift underneath me, I'm guessing because of the unpleasantness of my weight.

"Um, Edward," she said.

"Yes, love?"

"Not that I don't like being this close to you, but are you going to get off?" she chuckled.

"You know, I thought about moving, but decided against it," I continued kissing her throat, only slightly lifting my weight off her.

She gave me a look that said, 'And why not?'

I reached up to kiss her fully on the lips receiving a pleasant moan in response.

I pulled back slightly gazing into her eyes and holding my weight on my forearms now. "The last night we spent together, you disappeared in the morning. Now that I've finally found you and have you here with me, there is_ no way_ I am _ever_ letting you go."

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't forget to review. It would make me really happy. :) Also, this story has made it to the final round of voting for the SMC contest. Head on over to the ThreeSmutketeers to vote for your favorite story. Voting ends 2/27/09. Thanks to all who voted for me ... you guys are great! :D


	2. Voting Time Again

**A/N: **The **third and final** round of the **Steamy Movie Crossover Contest** has begun.

Head on over to the **TheThreeSmutketeers **page and vote your favorites (mine too, if you want)!!!!

Also, thank you to all who reviewed and enjoyed this story, it really means a lot to me. Thanks to all of you who read as well.

Don't forget to check out the SMC C2, there are some really cool stories on there.

Thanks again. :D


End file.
